Her Soldier
by Char-nee
Summary: How would you feel if your best friend, whom you also happened to love, kept a heart-breaking secret from you? Lucy Heartfilia could tell you how it felt. Painful. She made him promise to come back alive. Did he? RoLu oneshot semi-sad, really sweet


**No One's P.O.V.**

Lucy remembered the day her best friend, Rogue, went off to serve in the war, 1 year ago.

**Flashback Lucy's P.O.V.**

_I was perfectly ready for today. Today Rogue asked me to meet him at our favorite cafe, and I thought that this was Kami-sama giving me my long-awaited chance to tell Rogue how I felt about him. Because out of the 13 years I knew him, I fell in love with him. 12 years ago, when we spent Valentine's Day together, because all of our friends where buisy. I, Lucy Heartfilia, currently age 24, am in love with Rogue Cheney, same age. I was walking down the street, my dress fluttering around my legs. I wanted to look extra nice for this confession, with the hopes he returned my feelings. I blushed about how I didn't really think of how I would tell him. As I approached the shop, I spotted Yukino Aguria and Her boyfriend, Sting Eucliffe Rogue's friend. I hurried to them_

_" Where's Rogue?" I ask_

_" Come on, Lucy." Sting says, grabbing my hand. I yanked it away_

_" No! Where is he." I demand coldly_

_" We'll bring you to him. Just don't say anything." Yukino said softly. I followed her to Sting's car, and got in the back seat. I only had one question_

_" Where are we going?" I asked_

_" The train station." Sting said. My head whirled with negative thoughts, and at the moment, i didn't care about confessing. I just wanted to be with him for the moment. When we arrived, I noticed all the men in camoflauge uniform around, hugging family members and children. No. Rogue had always indirectly brought up the subject of the military. Is this why? He should have told me! Yukino lead me through the crowd, then pushed me through 2 people, and into a padded chest. They wrapped their arms around me. I knew this muscular embrace well, and there was no mistake in who this was_

_" Why didn't you tell me, Rogue?" I started to shake in his arms, tears starting to form at the edges of my eyes. I gripped the chest padding_

_" I didn't know how to tell you... But the army needs me..." Rogue exclaimed sadly. I could hear the frown in his voice. I looked up at him. His crimson orbs were starting to cloud up. His onyx hair had been pullled back into a pony tail, since he probably didn't want to cut it. Rogue loosended his grip on me ever-so slightly, but I wanted to stay there, in his arms_

_" Lucy, it can't be helped..." He sniffed slightly. I wrapped my arms around his torso, and hugged him tight. I could feel Rogue re-tighten his embrace, as he rested his head on mine and stroked my hair, knowing exactly what soothed me. I started to cry, and Rogue pulled back, gripping my arm with one hand, and cupping my face with the other. My hand went up to brush a few tears from my cheek, but Rogue's large thumb beat me to it. He wiped the tears, sliding his thumb under my eye across my cheek. My lower lip trembled, and I just let out more tears_

_" Don't cry, please..." Rogue begged with pleading eyes, lifting my face so that our gazes were level_

_" Promise..." I trailed off, averting my eyes from his, my bangs shading my eyes._

_" Promise what? I'll do anything, Lucy.." Rogue insisted_

_" Promise... that you will come back alive." I looked up at him, the tears jumping from my eyes. Rogue looked shocked at my tear-stained face, but smiled softly, and brought our foreheads together_

_" I promise." He said. We stared at each-other, before Rogue spoke once more " Lucy, can you do me a favor?" He asked. All I culd do was nod._

_" Can you sing me my favorite song?" My eyes snapped wider. 13 years ago, when I first met him, I was singing a song, and Rogue sat next to me, entranced, as if he'd never heard music. That was his favorite song._

_" R-Rogue... I can-" I was cut off as more tears streamed down my face_

_" Please! Lucy... please..." He started to tremble _

_" O-Okay, but I forgot th-the first few l-lyrics..." I lied. The first few were my favorite parts, but i couldn't bring myself to sing the lyrics that reminded me so much of what was going on here._

_" Okay..." He smiled, pressing our foreheads together again_

_If today's the day I die,_

_lay me down under the lights_

_Let me fall in love_

_Let me save a life_

_I hugged him tighter, slipping from our fore-head hold, and back into his arms, and reluctantly, i began to sing_

_And let me lose my voice,_

_singing all my favorite songs_

_Let me stare up at the stars_

_Cause it's where we all belong_

_Rogue let go of me, as the train whistle blew._

_" I have to go, Lucy, but promise me, you won't stop singing until you can't see me anymore." Rogue gripped my hands as the other men and women started to board the train with their duffle bags_

_" I p-promise..." I shut my eyes tight, when I feel a pair of warm lips on my cheek_

_" Stay safe.." He mumbled in my ear. I blushed, and my eyes went open, but all I could see was Rogue's retreating back as he boarded the train. I took a deep breath, and kept my promise to Rogue. I looked up at the window of the train in front of me, and Rofue was seated there, next to another soldier, who leaned over and asked him something, looking at me. Rogue told him something that looked like ' I wish.' I started to sing again, not wanting to dissapoint_

_My heart like a fire-work in my chest_

_My only regret is having regrets_

_I've traveled the world,_

_and loved every step_

_And all I know is_

_no one... no one lives forever_

_we will be remembered_

_For what we do right now_

_and baby I'm living louder_

_and dreaming longer, tonight..._

_The train started to move from my sight, but since this was the back of the train, I wouldn't loose sight of him for a while._

_We're living louder_

_We're living louder_

_And baby I'm fighting harder_

_and loving stronger tonight_

_We're loving stronger_

_We're loving stronger_

_Cause we're all just kids_

_who grew up way too fast_

_Yeah, the good die young_

_but the great will always last..._

_the train was out of sight, now, and I dropped to my knees on the pavement. I felt someone pat my shoulder, and I looked up to see Yukino_

_" Sing the last part... he would've wanted that..." She said sadly. I nodded as more tears dropped down my face, and all the people around were staring at me, some crying, also._

_We're growing older_

_But we're all soldiers tonight..._

_I started to sob as Yukino picked me up off the ground, and offered to take me home. I just let her, too sad to do anything. That night, when she dropped me off at my house, I had my hands in my pocket while sitting on my couch, and I felt something. I pulled it out of my jacket pocket, and it was a slip of paper._

Dear Lucy,

I will be your soldier.

I will fend for your rights.

I will fight for you

Rogue

_I started to cry once more, barely able to breath. I covered my mouth with one hand, and looked at the picture attached next to it. A picture of me and Rogue from 12 years ago when we spent our first Valentine's together. We were both smiling, me at the camera, him at me. I cried to remember the wonderful memory, and hugged it to my chest_

**Flashback end (Still Lucy's P.O.V.)**

The day was fresh in my mind, and I was waiting here at Rogue and I's favorite secret spot. I started to cry, because last month, I got Rogue's Missing In Action letter, and was soon claimed completely missing. I am sitting at the grave I made for him, and although his body is gone, I still did this for him. He would have wanted it. I made his grave in the Heartchen Valley deep in the forest, with a bunch of hills. Rogue and I found this valley together, 11 years ago, and we named it by combining our last names. We used to come here everyday to do homework and hang out, but now, it was just a memento. I cried into my palms, then slammed my fists down on the grave, the slightly chilled breeze of May nipping at my exposed skin.

" Why..." I sobbed " Why did you make a promise, when you knew it was almost immposible to keep?!" I screeched. I fell backwards into the tall grass, crying my eyes out as some pollen floated through the air.

" I kept my promise.." I whispered " WHY DIDN'T YOU KEEP YOURS!" I gritted my teeth, when I heard someone call my name.

" Lucy? Is that you?" The voice sounded familiar. I immediatly saup and looked around the top of the hill

" Who are you? How did you find this place?" I asked, still looking about

" You don't recognize me after a single year, Lucy?" I looked at the edge of the hill, my eyes still clouded with tears. coming up the hill, was the person I never thought I'd see ever again. Rogue. He was wearing his uniform, and had a lot of bandages. The most obvious were the ones completely covering his eyes. I jumped to my feet

" Rogue!" I exclaim happily, tears of happiness flooding from my eyes

" Lucy! It is you! You have no ide- UWAH!" I lunged towards Rogue, catching him off gaurd, our arms encircling each other, as we start to fall over, rolling down the hill of the valley. I cried into his chest, wetting his uniform. He gripped me tight, and I could feel a few warm water droplets plip down on my head. I didn't care if my yellow dress got grass stains, but it would be worth it. When we finally stopped, I pulled up from his chest, propping myself up on top of him, while he was under me

" Oh, Rogue! I thought you were dead! They said you were M.I.A.!" I cried

" Yes! Missing In Action, not dead, silly!" He pulled me back down for another hug, a smile on his face, some tears coming from underneath his bandages. I pulled back up

" What happned to your eyes?" I asked him, my fingers ghosting over the bandages

" I almost went blind, and I wanted to make my re-seeing special, so I kept them on all the way here. I walked myself.' he stated proudly

" You walked here like a blind-man? Rogue I don't understand..." I said, smiling. Rogue just laughed a bit and smiled back, although he couldn't see me

" You take them off." Rogue said, taking my hands and placing them on his eyes. I sat up on his lap, and took his head with one of my hands, and began to unwrap with the other. Slowly, all of the bandages were nothing but a clump in my hands. His eyes were wet from crying under the bandages, and they slowly fluttered opened, adjusting to the light of the afternoon. My smile widened at those crimson orbs I knew so well look at me with a shine.

" Why make me take them off? Why is that so special?" I asked, still slightly confused

" I wanted you to be the first thing I saw..." Rogue said, smiling, as he lifted his head up, and his large hands cupped my face, and started to pull me down

" Lucy... I love you..." He whispered to me, our lips still inching closer

" And I you, Rogue." I cried, our lips only a centimeter apart

" I'm glad..." Rogue sighed as Our lips met. His hands released my face, and wrapped me up in his arms, pressing me to him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, desperate for his lips. I gently opened my lips against his, and he slipped his tongue in, deepening our confession kiss. We pulled back, taking soft breaths

" I kept my promise." Rogue smiled " I would never have died, unless it was for your sake. Because I am your soldier"

* * *

**I loved this Idea, and just had to make this semi-sad love story! I'm sorry if this isn't how war works or something, but I didn't feel the need to look up how going to the army worked or anything. I just really wanted to do this, so no negative reviews, please**


End file.
